Blog użytkownika:Opal WażkaNFGirl/Szczerbatku, że co?!
Siema. To ja i mój blog. Chciałabym zacząć od dedyków; Dla Asti 1432 za BOSKIE opowiadania, którymi troszkę się inspirowałam, dla Szczerbka1234 za równie świetne opowiadanie, odpisywanie na komentarze i 'dwa '''dedyki, dla Valka052 za wzruszający blog, dla Daria24 za niemożliwie fantastyczne opowiadanie, dla AoiRyu za wytrwałość w pisaniu i ignorowaniu moich wiadomo-jakich komentarzy ;), dla Kimiko95 za jej historię młodości Czkawki, dla HiccstridForeverLove za poruszającą historię miłości, dla Piszaca gazetkę szkolną za blogi, zwłaszcza ten nowy, które są po prostu genialne i dla Syberii za niesamowity, choć krótki blog i danie mi inspiracjii. Oraz dla wszystkich Użytkowników Wiki, zalogowanych czy też nie. (Jeżeli zrobiłam błąd w czyimś loginie to przepraszam) Zatem, parę informacji. Perspektywa Szczerbola, później może się zdzarzać, że narratora. Będą PÓŁSMOKI!!! Ale potem. Nie no, sorry, musiałam. Hiccstrid... nie wiem, coś tam zrobię, ale musicie ładnie poprosić ;) Daty nextów... nie wiem, zależy przede wszystkim od ilości komentarzy. Wygląd, akcja, wiek... domyślicie się w trakcie czytania, jedynie zmienię trochę twarz Czkawki, Valki i Stoicka. Prosto z mostu. Humor mam beznadziejny. Ach, najważniejsze. Proszę o SZCZERE komentarze. Jeżeli ktoś uważa, że mój blog jest .........(dowolna ilość przekleństw) ma pole do popisu. Chociaż, mam nadzieję, że nikt nie będzie do tego zmuszony :) zatem jak jesteś, komentujKażdy komentarz się liczy, dla mnie są one dosyć ważne.Zapraszam, ostrzegając również przed śmiercią poprzez zanudzenie -,- Rozdział 1 Cześć. Jestem... no właśnie, kim jestem? Na pewno smokiem. Mam łuski, skrzydła, ogon i miłość do ryb. Wyklułem się z czarnego jajka, z zielonymi kropkami na dole. Jestem cały czarny i jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem innej istoty, większej od ryby, która byłaby innego koloru. Jestem Nocną Furią. Fizycznie różnię się dwoma cechami; kolorem oczu- inni przedstawiciele mojego gatunku mają zwyczajne, zazwyczaj brązowe. O nie. Moje są zielone, ale to jak! Przeplata się przez tą zieleń jeszcze barwa żółta, co sprawia, że są bardzo jasne- na szczęście to nie przeszkadza w maskowaniu. Serio, po prostu mega jasne, promieniują. Czasami straszę nimi młodsze Furie. No dobra, troszkę przesadzam... ja się nie zmienię, ale to mój charakter, który w pełni akceptuję. Druga cecha, która mnie wyróżnia, to mój rozmiar. Jestem mniejszy. Większość moich rówieśników jest o jeden-dwa metry dłuższa i wyższa, a za to moja rozpiętość skrzydeł -wszystkich trzech par- jest ok. 2 metry szersza od normy. Ale to wszystko mi nie dokucza, takiego siebie lubię. Ej, wcale nie jestem narcystą! Może trochę, bo nie wspomniałem o jednym. Jestem najlepszy. W powietrzu szybszy, zwrotniejszy i sprawniejszy niż 3/4 dorosłych. Na lądzie biegam lepiej niż 10-latki, a mam 5 lat. Siła- trochę jak z bieganiem.To samo w wodzie. Uczę się szybciej, orientacja-super, zmysły niesamowicie wyostrzone, coś 2 razy więcej niż przeciętnie. W środku mam coś takiego, że wszyscy od razu czują do mnie sympatię, większość młodszych dziewczyn się we mnie buja, a reszta wie, że nie mają u mnie szans. Można powiedzieć-celebryta. Tak, to właściwe słowo. Jednak jest jeden haczyk. Otóż, wśród naszego gatuku jest pewna głupia tradycja. Polega ona na tym, że Rada Nadrzędna i Nadąsana (ja to wymyśliłem!) co parę lat wybiera Najlepszego. Opuszcza on Wyspę Nocnych Furii, aby znaleźć poprzedniego Najlepszego, i ma, wraz z nim, wrócić do domu. Jeszcze nikomu się to nie udało. A teraz zagadka, kogo wybrano na Najlepszego? Sam se pomyśl, bo ja ci nie powiem. Ok, możesz zgadywać 3 razy. Uej, ale ty jesteś mądry. No mnie! I, o dziwo, nie smucę się jakoś specjalnie, że opuszczam to miejsce. Wkurza mnie to,że gdzie się nie pojawię, widzę (to zależy od płci) zachwycone albo zakochane oczy wpatrzone w moją skromną osobę. Właśnie wylatuję, widząc spojrzenie matki, ojca i rodzeństwa. Do cholery, jak ja nie nawidzę pożegnań! Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nigdy ich nie zobaczę. W moich oczach goszczą gorące łzy. Rodzice, siostra, brat są zwyczjnie wspaniali. Oni to jedyna rzecz, jakiej będzie mi brakować. Przyspieszam, znajduję się centralnie nad wyspą. Jest wielka, druga co do wielkości na Archipelagu Smoczym. Największa jest Wyspa Główna. Wznoszę się wyżej. Czarne plaże, bujne, iglaste lasy, ogrom ryb wokoło... dobra, to miejsce ma swój urok. Lecę dalej. Archipelag jest ogromny. Znajduje się tutaj wyspa dla każdego gatunku, wszyscy też odwiedzają centrum, oprócz Nocnych Furii-trzymamy się tylko i wyłacznie swoich, ale ja lubię inne gatunki. Jestem, na przykład, częstym gościem w siedzibie Zębaczy-akceptują mnie i przyjaźnią sie ze mną. Jednak nikt nie może się równać z Główną Wyspą. Wielgachna, żyzna, ciepła, kto chce tam być to ma prawo. Odbywają się tam raz do roku zebrania rządu i obgadują różne sprawy. Jeżeli jakiś np. Zmiennoskrzydły pokłóci się i pobije z, dajmy na to, Szybkim Szpicem właśnie tam są rozsądzani. Odwróciłem głowę i skierowałem się na zachód. Pognałem przed siebie, aby na ponad 17 lat opuścić to miejsce. Mój dom. Rozdział 2 Leciałem parę dni. Ile- nie wiem, straciłem rachubę. Podziwiałem cudne zachody słońca, gwiazdy nocą i fantazyjne kształty chmur. Słuchałem szumu fal, wiatru. Czułem jeden z moich ulubionych zapachów- ocean. Pęd powietrza też ma swoją woń. Rozkoszowałem się tym, prawie nie czułem zmęczenia. Nagle, chyba po tygdniu, zobaczyłem przed sobą punkt na horyzoncie. Okazała się nim czarna wyspa z wulkanem pośrodku. Chwilę potem tam byłem. Zaczeli szeptać. No tak, Nocna Furia to dla nich legenda, którą znają od rodziców. Poczułem troszkę snu pod powiekami. Jestem, tak trochę, śpiochem, więc znalazłem sobie ustronne miejsce i usnąłem. Następnego dnia rozpoczołem zwiady. Dowidziałem się, że to Smocze Leże. Twardą reką sprawował tu rządy Czerwona Śmierć, karząc napadać na ludzi dla żarcia. Dziwne, ale ok. Pojawiłem się tam, w jego lokum. Przekonał mnie do służby. Nic specjalnego, pare razy w tygodniu brać udział w ataku i tyle. Zadowolony wyszedłem, myślałem, że będzie gorzej. Okazało się, że jest tutaj, w Leżu jest tylko 5 gatunków. 5! Woooow. Mało trochę. Posłuchałem trochę o okrutnych ludziach z wyspy zwanej Berk, a później poleciałem potrenować strzelanie plazmą. Używam jej rzadko, tak jak zębów. Po szalonym, wyczerpującym, 8-godzinnym treningu zrobiłem sobie 2-godzinną drzemkę. Potem znów trening i lot nocny, ćwiczącym również maskowanie. Zjadłem coś i poszedłem do wodopoju. Znowu o ludziach gadają. Wtedy postanowiłem coś sobie. Jutro odwiedzę to całe Berk. Najedzony, napojony i zadowolony zasnąłem w tej samej, małej grocie. Przed snem oznaczyłem ją tylko, bo znalazłem sobie mieszkanko. Rozdział 3 dedyk dla Saphirka, Pola1301 i Valka052 za pierwsze 3 komentarze, oraz dla Szczebka1234 za ich... hm, sporą liczbę. No i dla Hiccstrid4eever za wspaniałego bloga. Sorry, że wcześniej o Tobie nie wsponiałam. Obudziłem się. Spałem dosyć krótko, bo dręczył mnie dziwny sen. Najpierw śnili mi się rodzice, a potem oczy koloru co moje, ukryte pod strzechą brązowych włosów. Dziwne, bo ja włosów nigdy na oczy nie widziałem. Popatrzyłem nieprzytomnie po jaskini. Nadal byłem zmęczony, ale czułem, że nie zasnę. Pomimo dobrego wzroku oświetliłem sobie pomieszczenie plazmą. Spostrzegłem coś w rozdzaju przejścia na lewo od siebie. Zaciekawiony wstałem. Zauważyłem, że przejście jest małe i wąskie. Trochę z trudem, ale przeszedłem- niewiele innych smoków by tam się zmieściło. Okazało się na szczęście, że tunel się rozszerza, zatem szedłem wygodnie i prędko. Obok ujrzałem... pochodnię! Skąd ona wzieła się w Smoczym Leżu?! Obwąchałem ją, a potem zapaliłem, bo nie wyczułem zagrożenia. Ciepły blask ognia rozszedł się po grocie. Była spora, coś więcej niż rozpiętość skrzydeł mojego taty. A na wszystkich ścianach, oprócz wejściowej, widniały napisy i rysunki. Nie umiałem czytać, to chyba jasne. Musiał to napisać ten sam koleś, który zostawił tą pochodnię. Ale atfosmera była niesamowita. Usiadłem i zacząłem się w nie wpatrywać-były hipnotyzujące. Po jakimś czasie do mojej świadomości dotarły odgłosy krzątaniny. Jak najszybciej wygramoliłem się z domku. Popatrzyłem na niebo. Było ciemne. Ciemne! Ile ja tam siedziałem?! Nieważne. Wskoczyłem do wody, od razu trafiłem na ryby. Pożarłem je w ekspresowym tępie. Hmmmm... a teraz pytanie, jak zobaczyć ludzi z bliska i nie dać się złapać? Lecąc na mój pierwszy w życiu atak obmyśliłem genialny plan. Zaczyna się. Obok mnie śmigają strzały, skały, bełty z kusz i sieci- o tym wszystkim opowiedział m tata. Wzruszyłem się na myśl o rodzicu, ale szybko wróciłem na ziemię. Zanurkowałem i strzeliłem w parę katapult i wielkich pochodni. Teraz, nie mają czym i jak celować. Osłaniałem innych przed innymi latającymi rzeczami.Czyli jednym słowem, zabawa była przednia. Słyszę wybuchy, widzę palące się domy i wzniecam jeszcze wiecej rabanu swoją obecnością, bo ciągle o mnie wrzeszczą. Tak, jam jest Nocna Furia! Buuu! Bójcie się! Nadchodzę! Niestety, zanim zdołałem się rozkręcić już się skończyło. Tylko tyle?! Oooo, jestem trochę zawiedziony. No nic. Na małych skałach wokół wyspy urządziłem sobie jako-takie legowisko. Jak mówiłem, lubię spać. Więc nie sprawiło mi to trudności. Rozdział 4 Promienie słońca obudziły mnie. Lubię odpoczywać, ale niestety mam lekki sen, jak mama. A poza tym po raz chyba pierwszy w życiu dostałem taką pobudkę. Nasza wyspa leży, co prawda, mile na wschód, do Smoczego Sanktuarium, ale zasłania ono trochę wschody słońca, a na dodatek moje gniazdo leży dosyć nisko. Znaczy-leżało. Otrzepałem się z tych myśli, ponad godzinę szukałem ryb i słodkiej wody. Nie najadłym się zbytnio, ale z zapałem zacząłem wdrąrzać w życie mój plan. Była godzina około 9, atak przecież skonczyl się jakoś o 2, a smoki w moim wieku, nawet Nocne Furie, powinny się wysypiać. Najdyskretniej jak umiałem przedostalem się na plaże i skryłem pod klifem. Udało mi się! Po piasku kroczył wysoki, acz pulchny mężczyzna. Miał okazałą, rudą brodę, chełm i narzucone futro na plecy. Sprawiał wrażenie nieustraszonego, nie cofającego się przed niczym wojownika. Za nim przybiegło najwyżej 5-letnie dziecko. Był za daleko i za mały, abym mógł dostrzec szczegóły. Wyłapałem jedynie brązowe włosy i chudość. Nagle usłyszałem trzy słowa "synku" ,"huśtawka" i "uważaj". Domyśliłem się, że brunet to syn rudego. Podeszli do dziwnego przyrządu, którego nie zauważyłem. Tak więc to była ta "huśtawka". Maluch, znaczy nie, mój rówieśnik, zaczął się... eeee?... huśtać! Tak. Potem obserwowałem jak ojciec i chłopczyk zaczeli się bawić w ganianego, a następnie mały wyszalał się w wodzie. Niestety, dorosły powiedział coś tam o obowiązkach i wrócili do domu. Albo natrafìłem na jakiś odmienny gatunek ludzki, albo ludzie nie są tacy, jak to się mówi. Przecież tata sprawiał wrażenie, że bardzo kocha swojego potomka, a on z koleji darzy go taką samą, silną miłością. Może oni po prostu boją się, że umrą z głodu, jak będziemy zabierać ich jedzenie? Określiłem godzinę- 12. Rozłorzyłem się, nadal pamiętając o maskowaniu, na kamieniu i dałem ogrzać moje czarne łuski. O tej godzinie jest najcieplej, do trzynastej się leniłem. Potem chłodne powiewy wiatru jednak przywołały mnie do rzeczywistości. Niechętnie trochę, wstałem oddaliłem się od wyspy i rozpocząłem trening. Kolejny. Nuda, ale muszę zostać w formie. Kolejna napaść rusza o 3. Do szesnastej trenowałem, głównie strzały. Kimnąłem się, zjadłem parę rybek i już zauważyłem smoczą zgraję. Teraz miałem mniej zapału, ta noc nie różniła się wiele od poprzedniej. No, może bardziej się wydzierali. Lecąc niżej spostrzegłem tego samego człowieka, co był na plaży. Wydawał rozkazy! Acha, czyli to jest wódz! Szkoda mi go trochę było, wiec dzisiaj tylko chroniłem innych. A rzucali w nas różnymi rzeczami, jeszcze zacieklej niż wczoraj. Może liczyli, że mnie złapią? Terefere. Powodzenia. Zanim zdąrzyłem się zmachać, znowu nastąpił koniec. Tym razem jednak poleciałem z innymi do Leża. Tam, na drodze do mojej groty, czekała na mnie pewna niezbyt przyjemna rzecz. Napotkałem... Kogo albo co napotkał Szczerbol? Zagadka. Dedyk za odgadnięcie. No i zasmucę was- historia Szczerbka jeszcze przez 2-3 rozdziały, potem jego perspektywa wydarzeń w trakcie filmu. Next możliwe, że w środę... jak dobijecie do 35 komentarzy :) muhahahaha!!! Jeżeli nie, to w czwartek albo piątek. Zostawiłam za małą poprzeczkę!!! Przygotujcie się, później podniosę poziom. A jeżeli chodzi o zagadkę, to nikt nie zgadł. Ale trudną zrobiłam? Chcecie łatwiejsze? Wiem, jaka to jest radość z dedyka :) Napotkałem na swojej drodze 2 smoki; brązowo-żóltego Gronkla i czarno-żóltego Ponocnika. Się dobrali, a jak się okaże, zwłaszcza z charakteru. - Sie masz, kurduplu! Gdzie tak pędzisz?-krzyknął Ponocnik, którego nazwałem sobie w myślach Gorszym. Gronkiel, imieniem u mnie Najgorszy, zawtórował mu głupkowatym rechotem. - A coś w tym interesującego?-warknąłem. Już ich nie lubiłem. - Bo mamy podejrzenia, że bratałeś się z ludźmi, gdy na dzień się tam zatrzymałeś-podeszli bliżej. Coraz mniej mi się to podobało. - Jeżeli jesteście tak bardzo spragnieni wiedzy, to trenowałem aby się na coś przydać, w przeciwieństwie do was. - Ta, przydać, pewnie-mruknął zgryźliwym tonem Ponocnik. - Czy któreś z was było na ataku?-spytałem, bo miałem plan, jak ich spławić. - Nie. Rodzice nam nie pozwolili-powiedział Gronkiel. Gorszy rzucił mu spojrzenie spode łba. Zaśmiałem się ironicznie. - To jak wnioskujecie, że nie pomagam?! Opowieściami rodziców na dobranoc? -Przegiołeś smarkaczu!-krzyknął Ponocnik, ruszając szybko w moją stronę. Strzeliłem w niego plazmą, odleciał na parenaście metrów i zarył ziemię. Po paru sekundach podniósł się i popatrzył na mnie niepewnie. Potem zwiał. Podeszłem do Najgorszego. - Bu-powiedziałem, a on wrzasnął i uciekł, ile sił w krótkich nóżkach. Uśmiechnąłem się i bez przeszkód dotarłem do swojej groty. Rozejrzałem się. - Przydało by się trochę urządzić-stwierdziłem. Naostrzyłem sobie pazur o kamień i wziąłem się do pracy. Najpierw zaznaczyłem miejsce w którym spałem, obok wejścia do tunelu, tak, aby słońce nie przeszkadzało w śnie. Naprzeciwko za pomocą paru silnych strzałów wyrąbałem sobie wyrwę w podłodze. Tu będę trzymał ryby. Obok zrobiłem dziurę w ścianie, z której wypłyneła woda. Słyszałem wcześniej, że coś tam szemrze. Kolejne zgłebienie, takie jakby małe jeziorko. Zawsze świeża woda, jednak nie jestem taki głupi! Pozostała jeszcze sprawa przejścia. Poszerzyłem je, nie wiem dlaczego. Może dlatego, że mi się tam spodobało, ale nie miało żadnego praktycznego zastosowania. Nie wiem, może uda mi się rozszyfrować to kiedyś. Poprzednim razem nie przyjrzałem się zbytnio obrazkom. To później załatwię tą sprawę. Teraz jeszcze jedna rzecz do zrobienia. Na dworze przytachałem sobie głaz. Mniej-wiecej wielkości wejścia do jaskini. Postawiłem go obok otworu, którym wchodzi się do domku-jak ktoś będzie chciał go zająć, to może mieć mały problem. Pod nieobecność będę go zasuwał, aby zasłaniał przejście. I w ten sposób pozbędę się nieproszonych gości, takich jak ci dzisiaj. (Może wstawię plan-autor) Tee, biała nie wtrącaj się, bo jak Ci szczelę! (Dobra nic nie mówię. Nie awanturuj się-,-) i dobrze. Jak już mówiłem, zanim ten niewychowany ktoś (ej!) mi przerwał, dziwnie się poczułem. Nigdy, w całym moim życiu nie napotkałem kpin. Niezbyt miłe uczucie. Może ta część świata była inna? Może powinienem się wyprowadzić gdzieś indziej? Ale jak, skoro dopiero się urządziłem? Tak swoją drogą, to ciekaw jestem gdzie osiedlił się poprzedni Najlepszy. I czy wogóle żyje. W tym miłym nasrtoju udałem się na polowanie na rybki. Trzeba zapełnić "spiżarnię", a robiłem to nadal myśląc o swoim porzedniku. Tak, wiem, nudny i krotki next. Problemy osobiste -,- I pytanie; kiedy chcecie nexta? I co z tym Hiccstrid? * * * Tak mineło mi 7 lat. Oto schemat mojego dnia ; wstaję, lecę po śniadanie, o ile mi się chce, jem, trening, obiad, drzemka, trening, kolejna nieudana próba rozkminienia zagadki zapisanej ściany, atak, kładę się... i tak w kółko. No nie, może poza jednym szczegółem. Przynajmniej raz w tygodniu, przez pierwsze 5 lat odwiedzałem wioskę. Patrzyłem na życie codzienne ludzi. Jak pracują i doszedłem do wniosku, że nasze smocze zamieszki robią niezły bajzel. Naprawdę niezły. Zaczyna odzywać się sumienie. Tłumię je, jestem przecież maszyną stworzoną do, tylko i wyłącznie, zabijania. Nie pamiętam kompletnie swojego domu, rodziców... nawet nie wiem, czy istnieje. Nie odzywają się, nigdy nie widziałem innej Nocnej Furi. Jestem sam, pozostawiony na łaskę-niełaskę innych. Szkoda. Bo jak przyglądałem i przysłuchiwałem się, to ponad połowa jest z tych... mało łaskawych i czułych. Wraz z każdą wizytą widziałem jednego chłopca. Nigdy nie było dane mi zobaczyć jego twarzy, zawsze była skryta. Często widać go było za takim dużym domem i poza wioską, niosącego coś w deseń... butów z ostrzami i trzech desek; dwóch cieńszych i jednej grubszej. Dziwne, ale ludzie to wogóle odbiegają od normy. Właśnie wracam z ataku. Dziś wyjątkowo spokojnie, nuda podwójna. Niby dobrze, ale ja lubię takie wyczerpujące, dające wycisk. Podleciałem do domu, wspominając dawne czasy. I nagle to usłyszałem. Ten dziwny odgłos spod łap. Niepokojący. Rozejrzałem się. Dźwięk nasilał się. I nagle, 2 metry od wejścia spod ziemi wyskoczył Szeptozgon. No, spory był. Około 17 lat, albo jakoś tak. Nie przepadałem za tym gatunkiem, jeśli mam być szczery. - Zmiataj stąd! Ja tu mieszkam!-krzyknąłem. - No to już nie!-odwrzasnął ochryple, zmierzając w stronę jaskini. W mgnieniu oka znalazłem się przed nim. Nareszcie! Treningi na coś się przydazdą. Strzeliłem w niego, odleciał kawałek i wyrównał lot. Strzelił we mnie kolcami. Zrobiłem unik, ale jeden z nich przeleciał po łuskach na nodze pozostawiając prawie niewyczuwalną rankę. Ale to wystarzczyło. Uniosłem się w powietrze i zacząłem go bombardować- jeden strzał trafił w czułe miejsce, upadł na ziemię. Wziąłem leżący nieopodal głaz, zamachnąłem się i rzuciłem. Doleciał tam, gdzie miał. W skrzydło. Usłyszałem trzask kości. Podbiegłem do zwijającej się z bólu szkarady. Wysunąłem zęby i ugryzłem go. Zawył jeszcze bardziej. Podniosłem go i cisnąłem w powietrze. Kurcze, źle trafiłem. Wylądował dosłownie 2 metry od ostrych skał. Wrrr! - A spróbuj tu wrócić! Wtedy dopiero poczujesz ból! Nie doczekałem się odpowiedzi, tylko jakieś jęki. Ale mnie wkurzył! Przez ten skok adrenaliny na stówę nie zasnę. No i pięknie. O, już wiem co zrobię. Czym prędzej podażyłem do groty. Wszedłem, złapałem rybę z dołku, myśląc o swojej inteligencji. Nawet niezły byłem z pomysłem tej "spiżarni". Aż dziwne, że miałem wtedy 5 lat. Popiłem szybko i ruszyłem korytarzem z wiecznie zapaloną pochodnią. Sunąłem bezszelestnie i dotarłem przed Ścianę. Wiem, mało originalne, ale mi pasowało. Po takim szmacie czasu nadal niewiele rozumiałem. Niektóre obrazki przestawiały ludzi i ich części. Głównie głowy. Czasami widniały tam smocze członki, na przykład skrzydła. Na jeszcze innych można było zaobserwować coś co przypominało płomienie, pioruny, jakieś roślinki, krople wody. Były też rysunki broni i innych rzeczy. Długo by wymieniać, zwłaszcza, że niektórych przedmiotów nie znałem. No i jeszcze napisy. Zajmowały jakoś... 3/4 powierzchni. Widziałem, co prawda, czytających ludzi (3 lata temu) i nadal nie potrafiłem pojąć sensu poskręcanych i skrzyżowanych ze sobą lini i zygzaczków oraz kropek... jakby się zastanowić, to szkoda, że nie posiadłem umiejętności czytania. Cóż, co się stało, to się nie odstanie. Lecz w mojej świadomości paliła się czerwona lampka, że treść zapisków jest bardzo ważna. Dużo bardziej niż mi się wydaje. A według was, o co kaman z ścianą? Kiedyś się dowiecie. Akcja teraz w trakcie filmu, sorry :( i rozwiązałam sprawę Hiccstridu. Bedą dla jego fanów specjalne rozdziały z oznaczeniem. Dla tych, którzy za nim... hm, nie przepadają, ślę serdeczne przeprosiny, bo drobne (drobne!) pocałunki będą rzadko pojawiały się w rozdziałach normalnych. Dobra, jadymy! 3 nudne lata później Szara, codzienna rzeczywistość. 5.30 z hakiem, kolejny atak. Siedzę na klifie, i patrzę, jak sobie radzą beze mnie. Jakiś Zębacz, przelatując obok krzyknął. - MOŻE BYŚ RUSZYŁ TO LENIWE DUPSKO!- ( sorry, pasowało mi -,-autor) hej, was też wkurza ten głos z backgroundu? Bo mnie bardzo (koleś, twój los leży w moich rękach!) to niech sobie leży, o ile mu wygodnie ( ja ci coś normalnie zrobię!!!) nie zrobisz, za słodki jestem. I "ci" wielką literą. ( pff, wcale nie! No dobra, wygrałeś) i bardzo mnie to cieszy. Nadal jest ciemno, więc pod osłoną kamuflażu latałem sobie spokojnie. Strzeliłem sobie celnie w 3 ktapulty i okazało się, że się przeliczyłem. Poczułem, jak coś ze świstem obwiązuje się ciasno wokół mnie. Spadałem, a gdy byłem niedaleko drzew uderzyłem się w głowę. Zanim straciłem przytomność pamiętałem tylko ogromny ból w ogonie, gdzieś po lewej. Rozdział 6 i dedyk dla Szczerbka1234, ty już wiesz, za co ;) Na Odyna, ale zaryłem. Porządnie, wszystko mnie boli. Chyba też połamałem parę drzew. Kurczę, nigdy więcej czegoś takiego!!! Nagle usłyszałem jakiś głos... ludzki i coś stanęło mi na nodze. Cholender, co to?! Wyczułem w powietrzu zapach. I to nie byle jaki. To pachniało trochę morzem, troszkę czymś kojarzącym sie z domem, coś jakby jakaś... hm... potrawa? No nie wiem jak to nazwać, ale zapach był boski. Otworzyłem swoje piekne oczy i ujrzałem wikinga. To on tak pachnie? Dziwne. Ale wyglądał w miarę normalnie. Miał brązowe włosy, był strasznie chudy i ubrany w zieloną tunikę, futro i ciemne spodnie. Ale wszystko to było nie ważne. Teraz, jak patrzyłem najbardziej przyglądałem się jego oczom. Zielone. Z żółtym. Nie no, kolor identyczny. Próbowałem znaleźć różnicę, jakąkolwiek, ale poległem. Identyczna, taka sama barwa, jak u mnie. Powiedział, że mnie zabije. Że wytnie mi serce. Krzyknął, że jest wikingiem. Tak, wiesz, to chyba logiczne, nie jestem debilem. Dyszał, trzymając nóż, od którego mogłem zginąć. Czyli to moje ostatnie chwile? Super, uroczo. Leżę sobie związany w lesie, a nade mną stoji jakiś zmęczony piętnastolatek i grozi śmiercią. To koniec? Utracenie chyba ostatniej Nocnej Furii? Szkoda. Dobra no, zabijaj. Szybko. Ponagliłem go. Uniósł ostrze nad głowę. Połorzyłem się na wygodniej. Opierał się długo, powiedział coś... a ja usłyszałem, jak rozcina więzy. Rzuciłem się na niego i przygniotłem do ziemi. Był przerażony. Zobaczyłem w jego oczch to samo, co odczuwałem ja. Strach, niepewność i troszke paniki. Mmm... pachniał rozkosznie, mógł być dobry. Ale nic mu nie zrobiłem. Wrzasnąłem na niego i odleciałem. Znaczy-nie odleciałem. Runąłem na skałę. Wtedy dopiero zdałem sobię sprawę, jaki jestem zmęczony. To pewnie dlatego. Ogrzałem grunt i się przygotowałem do snu. Nie zrobiłem tego dokładnie, bo sam po mnie przyszedł. Rozdział 7 No, jeszcze trochę! Odrobinkę! No, macupeńko! Dam radę! Właśnie próbowałem się wzbić w powietrze, ale po 5 metrach znów opadałem na ziemię. Muszę dać radę!!! Co ja zrobię bez latania?! Jak będę żył? Albo nie, najpierw to trzeba się stąd wydostać. Obudziłem się późno. O 13, jak nic. Złapałem dwie, czy trzy małe rybki i słodką wodę z jeziorka. A po tym cały dzień próbowałem latać. Chyba jasne, że mi się nie udało. Zatem byłem głodny i zły (ha!) Co się tak szczerzysz?! (Nieważne, nie przeszkadzaj sobie:) próbowałem jeszcze raz. Pomagałem sobie łapami. Z moich ust popłynął potok przekleństw. - No co jest?!-krzyknąłem po kolejnym upadku. Dobra, mam to gdzieś. Z frustracji wystrzeliłem plazmę. Poleciałem na drugi kraniec jeziorka, czyli tam, gdzie zasnąłem poprzedniej nocy. Chciałem złapać rybę, ale mi nie wyszło. Nagle zobaczyłem, że coś brązowego spada. Pośledziłem wzrokiem trajektorję lotu i znów go zobaczyłem. Tego człowieka. Zapach był wyczuwalny tutaj, dosyć wyraźnie. Zaczął mi się przyglądać, przechylając głowę na prawo. Ja zrobiłem to samo i tak na siebie patrzyliśmy. Ile tak można? 10, 15 minut? Coś kapnęło mi na głowę. Zadarłem ją do góry. Ciemne, burzowe chmury zasłoniły słońce. Wiking też to zauważył, bo wstał i powiedział, chyba że wróci. Odczytałem to z ruchu warg. Deszcz nasilał się, a ten gościu poszedł. Ja za to znalazłem sobie ustronne mijesce i zasnąłem. Hm, ciekawe przeżycie. Ale nawet nie wiedziałem, iż to nie jest nawet początek tego, co mnie czeka. Obudziłem się. Dlaczego? Ponieważ moja podświadomość wyczuła TEN zapach. Znowu. Głowiłem się-po co on tu przychodzi? Nie, że jakoś mi to przeszkadzało. Zastanawiałem się, dlaczego-za pierwszym i drugim razem-po prostu mnie nie zabił. Ludzie, to zagadka, podsumowałem, wpatrując się w niego znad skały. W ręce miał rybę, chyba dorsza. O moja, ulubiona ryba. Skąd wiedziałeś?! No nieważne, ale mam na nią ochotę. Zszedłem z skały. Przestraszył się. Wciągnąłem jego woń, zmieszaną z rybą. Mniam. Wyciągnął ją w moją stronę. Podszedłem, ale zauważyłem pod jego kamizelką nóż. Ten sam! Cofnąłem się, warcząc. Dotknął go. -Zostaw!-rozkazałem, ale przypomniałem sobie, że on mnie nie rozumie. Lecz skumał, o co chodzi. Wyjął przedmiot śmiercì i wyrzucił obok siebie. Potem chwycił go stopą i utopił w jeziorku. No, tak lepiej. A teraz rybka! Wyciągnął ją w moją stronę z zachęcającą miną. Niepewnie podszedłem, oczywiście z zchowanymi zębami. - Ty nie masz zębów! A mógłbym przyściąc, że... W tym momencie wyrwałem mu dorsza z rąk i zjadłem. Ja cie, ale był dobry! Oblizałem się, aby uniknąć tak dobrych resztek. - ...masz.-ou, sorry, rzadko je pokazuję. Zbiżyłem się, wąchając go. Upadł i zaczął się cofać. Hej, nie idź! Chudy chłopiec odezwał się. - Nie, nie, nie, czekaj, ja już więcej nie mam!-no, wreszcie dodałem 2 do 2 i zrozumiałem. Był głodny! Aby zatrzymać gościa przy sobie zwróciłem mu kawałek ryby. - Blech-skrzywił się. Jak można nie lubić dorszy?! Patrzyliśmy tak na siebie, pokazałem mu, o co mi chodzi. Ugryzł! Ale nie chciał przełknąć. Zademonstrowałem, a on powtórzył. Wstrząsnął się. Ach, ogarnąłem. Oni podgrzewają jedzenie, ale po co? No dobra, nizbyt mnie to obchodzi. Nagle zaczął coś kminić ze swoją twarzą. Ja zrobiłem to samo. Potem wstał i wyciągnął rękę. Nie no, bez przesady, trochę się za mało znamy. Jakoś tak koślawo (ale zawsze!) podleciałem do mojego spanka. Ogrzałem je sobie. Hm, ciekawe, nowe przeżycie. Ułożyłem się wygodnie. Obok mnie przelaciał ptaszek. Ooo, jaki słodki. Śmieszny. Wodziłem za nim wzrokiem, napotykając tego kolesia. Już miałem zasnąć, ale popatrzyłem na niego, a ten poszedł. Ech, przeniosę się na drzewo. Powiesiłem się na nim w pozycji do góry nogami. Preferowałem raczej normalne spanie, na leżąco, ale nie mogłem wyjść z wprawy. Po ok. godzinie obudziłem się. Wtedy ujrzałem to, czego najbardziej się bałem, ale spodziewałem. Przyczyny mojego problemu. Otóż lewej lotki nie było, a ogonem się przecież steruje i utrzymuje równowagę. Ale porzucając swoje urocze rozważania spojrzałem na wikinga. Siedział na głazie i coś robił. Podszedłem. Właśnie, co on robił? Miał patyk i przesuwał nim po ziemi. Tor suwania oznaczały ślady na piasku. Tee, to fajne. Przyglądałem się chwile, lecz potem ruszyłem się po własny patyk. Wyrwałem sobie drzewko i zacząłem robić to samo. Przyglądał się chwilę dziełu mojego autorstwa, ale nadepnął na nie. - Nie rusz!-o dziwo, skapnął się. Przeskakiwał przez linie. Coraz bliżej mnie. Znów próbował mnie dotknąć. Warczałem. Ale odwrócił wzrok. Wyciągnął dłoń. Jej. Chyba się nie boi, że zaatakuję! Po chwili wahania przysunąłem głowę. Wtedy poczułem skórę człowieka. Była miękka, przyjemna w dotyku. Ciepła. Spojrzał w moją stronę. Czyli ma nadal pewne wątpliwości. Odszedłem. Popatrzył się w moją stronę, zacisnął wargi i przez wąską szczelinę wydostał się z zatoczki. Fajno mu. Rozdział 8 i znowu dedyk dla Szczerbka1234 za motywację i TY wiesz co! Spałem. Śnił mi się ten wiking. Prowadził za rękę jasowłosą kobietę w cudacznej sukni z napierśnikiem z czarnych łusek. Potem zmierzyła mnie troskliwym spojrzeniem. Już miała coś powiedzieć. Ale sen się skończył. Zamrugałem i ujrzałem tego bruneta. Niósł dwie ryby, a przez ramię zawiesił wypchaną torbę. Na policzkach i szyi miał pare drobnych ranek. Czerwonych. Dziwne, krew przecież zwykle jest czarna... no nie ważne. Ostrożnie przysunąłem się. Ku mojej uldze uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Cześć. Słuchaj, myślałem całą noc nad twoim imieniem. Może być Szczerbatek?-podoba mi się! I podoba mi się równierz to, co masz w ręku. Podskoczyłem wesoło i otworzyłem pysk, i ponownie zademonstrowałem sztuczkę z zębami. Zaśmiał się i nakarmił mnie tak jak poprzednim razem. I okazało się, że schowane ma jeszcze 2! Same dorszyki. Gościu, lubię cię. No właśnie, już miałem mu zwrócić, ale krzyknął. - Nie nie, ja już jadłem- wzruszyłem łapami. Niech ci będzie. Tylko niech usłyszę burczenie!!! - Skoro znam już twoje imię i to kim jesteś, czas abyś poznał mnie-dowiedziałem się, że nazywa się Czkawka, jest synem wodza. Czyli tego rudego. Czekaj, TEGO?! On chyba Stoick Ważki, albo coś w ten deseń. Ale się różnili. Aż spojrzałem na niego, bardzo zdumiony. - Tak, wiem, nie jestem do niego podobny. Ale ponoć niektóre cechy charakteru są u nas identyczne-westchnął. Chciałem mu powiedzieć, aby się nie martwił, ale nie mogłem, wiadomo dlaczego. Opowiedział mi pokrótce o swoich znajomych rówieśnikach. O bliźniakach, Szpadce i Mieczyku-oni najbardziej się z niego wyśmiewali, a byli głupi i niezbyt kumaci. O Śledziku, który wie sporo o smokach, był gruby i tchórzliwy. O Sączysmarku, którego szczerze nienawidził, bo był on zarozumiały i niemiły. Bujał się w dziewczynie o imieniu Astrid. Piekna blonynka, ale groźna wojowniczka. Nie rozstaje się z toporem. Czkawka chyba też po cichu dażył ją uczuciem. Za starszego przyjaciela miał Pyskacza, kowala bez nogi i ręki. Miał długie, złote wąsy. Poza tym znał wszystkich, ale tylko po imieniu. Mówił, że jest nie lubiany. Dziwne bo wydaje się sympatyczny. - Spodobała ci się wczorajsza zabawa?-przytaknąłem. Zza skałek wyjął swój kijek. - W takim razie pobawimy się jeszcze. I myślę, że nie wiesz jak to się nazywa. My na to mówimy rysowanie-rozpoczął rysować. Przez jakiś czas na piasku pojawiały się pętle, zygzaczki i proste linie. Skończył. Szybko pojąłem, o co chodzi. Przechodziłem pomiędzy nimi. Super! Genialne to było. Jak przeszedłem to chłopak, powoli i spokojnie pogłaskał mnie. Przyjemne uczucie. Domagałem się więcej, pozytywnie zaskoczony odpowiadał na moje nieme błagania. Dobra, starczy. Ja chwyciłem gałąź i tworzyłem własną sztukę. Udało mi się zrobić bardzo ciasno. Wiking jęknął i postawił nogi w pierwszym kółku. I w kolejnym. I kolejnym. Stopniowo na jego twarzy pojawiał się uśmiech. Szedł troszkę szybciej, pomimo poprzeczki. Bawiliśmy się tak dłuższy czas, coraz to kolejno podwyżając sobie poziom. Wyczerpani gimnastyką przysiadliśmy na ziemi. Przysunął się do mojego ogona i przerysował prawą lotkę na duży arkusz papieru. Zniechęcony odwróciłem głowę i przysnąłem, wspominając spędzony razem czas. Cześć, jestem Szczerbatek. Szczerbol. Szczerbek. Szczerbata mordka, bo tak mnie dzisiaj nazwał. Fajnie nawet. Naprawdę polubiłem Czkawkę. Tak samo jak moje imię, fajny. Obudziłem się w środku nocy. Naturalnie, nie było go. Znowu zasnąłem... Pobudka. Od pierwszego spotkania Czkawki mineły 2 tygodnie. Stał się moim... najlepszym i jedynym przyjacielem. Szybko trochę, wiem, ale miał w sobie coś takiego, że zaakceptowałem go łatwo i polubiłem jeszcze szybciej. Naprawdę, nie wiem jak, ciężko to wytłumaczyć, ale miałem wrażenie, że znam go całe życie. Jakby bratnie dusze, co jest dosyć dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że jesteśmy z odmiennych gatunków... nie rozumiał mojego języka... lecz to zdawało się nie przeszkadzać. Uczył się odgadywać, o co mi chodzi-szło to mu całkiem nieźle. Bawił się ze mną, opowiadał o sobie, karmił, rysował mnie w tym swoim notatniku... to było ok, ale mniej ok było to, że nieustannie oglądał mój ogon. Naprawde, dziwiło mnie to ogromnie, a poza tym... robiło mi się smutno, że nigdy więcej nie polecę... będę tu siedział do końca życia, dokarmiany przez wikinga? Raczej nie. A jeżeli o nim mowa, to właśnie przyszedł. I tachał ze sobą CAŁY kosz RYB!!! -Szczerbata mordko! Przyniosłem ci coś na ząb. Takie małe śniadanko. O matko. Ale zapachy. Ee, mamy łososia, pysznego islandzkiego dorsza i wędzonego węgorza-chwila moment, czy ja usłyszałem w ę g o r z a?! Koleś, gdybym cię nie znał zabiłbym bezzwłocznie. - Zabierz to, zabierz, zaśmieca mi przysmak!-warczałem. Uniósł to śmiercionośne!!! Pewna część mojej świadomości szykowała już plazmę... -Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie. Nie. Spokojnie. Wiem, mnie też węgorz specjalnie nie leży- i bardzo dobrze. Tylko mnie nie truj, ok? Jak to brzmi? "Szczerbatek, Nocna Furia, zmarł zjadając przez nieuwagę węgorza". Aby stłumić te nieprzyjemne myśli zająłem się zawartością kosza, nie zwracając uwagi na wikinga. Jedynie kątem oka zobaczyłem, że mruczy coś pod nosem i niesie dziwne brązowe coś. Zająłem się rybami. Jam, jam, jam jam... jadłem, czując coś na ogonie. Posiłek szybko zniknął, w końcu dawno nie miałem porządnej wyżerki. Włożyłem głowę do kosza, nie chciałem pominąć ani jednej płotki. Poczułem... właśnie, co to było? Pojemnik spadł mi z pyska. Chyba... chyba to była... druga lotka!!! No nie mogłem uwierzyć! Po 4 tygodniach uziemienia! Bez zastanowienia wzbiłem się w górę. Na razie było rozpęd, więc lot był równy. Oho. I już leciałem na skałę! Aaaaaa!!! To się skończy źle! Lecz nagle stało się coś niespodziewanego. Otóż latałem. Miałem lecieć do domu, ale z nieznanych przyczyn skręciłem. Znowu do mojego więzienia. Spojrzałem na ogon. Uczepił się go Czkawka i trzymał ten brązowy przedmiot. Dobra, to nara. Fajny jesteś, ale człowieku, daj polatać! Zrzuciłem pasarzera na gapę. Wylądował w wodzie. No, miękkie lądowanie. Hej, zaraz, co się dzieje?! Tracę równowagę, patrzę, a ta rzecz się złożyła! Czyli to proteza. Źle. Śladem wikinga znalazłem się pod powierzchnią. Wynurzyłem się i usłyszałem krzyk. - Super!- no co się cieszysz, ludziu?! Rozdział 9 Dedyki dla 3 osób; Trollki21za dodanie spisu treści i innych rzeczy, choć wiem, że pewnie tego nie przyczyta, dla Hiccup za bloga... wiadomo, czemu. No i oczywiscie, dla Szczerbka1234 (no przecież obiecałam :) Czkawka zostawił mi protezę. Dokładnie ją badałem, ale nie niszczyłem. Miała dobry kształt i była, no, odrobinę cięższa niż druga strona ogona. Myśląc intensywnie nad tym, że wiking poświęca mi tyle czasu i uwagi, jestem trochę zakłopotany. Podświadomie czuję, że oto zradza się prawdziwa przyjaźń. Ale śwadomie wiem, że to przecież niemożliwe. Tak, aby na przestrzeni paru tygodni, nawiązała się pomiędzy dwoma istnieniami, tak różnymi, nawiązała się jakakolwiek więź prócz nienawiści. Bo to po prostu... niektóre decyzje podejmujemy bez własnej woli. Dałem się dotknąć. Nie zabiłem go, nie zostawiłem choćby zadrapania, podzieliłem się posiłkiem, a wiadomo, że uwielbiam dorsze. Ale pomijając mnie-ja osobiście do rodzaju ludzkiego nic nie miałem. A on? To my porywamy im jedzenie. (Może dlatego jest taki chudy?) Niemal codziennie grozi im śmierć, my możemy latać, ziać ogniem. Na atakach stosunkowo ginie mało smoków, wręcz bardzo. Ja mogłem zginąć. Choćby z głodu, omijając, że spadłem z paru kilometrów. Byłem niesamowicie ciekaw, co sterowało brunetem. Litość? Dobre serce? Szlachetność? Przymus? Też podświadomość? Mógł mieć w tym wszystkim mniej przyjemny biznes. O, idzie. O wilku mowa, a wilk tu. No nawet futro ma! Czekaj, co on niósł?! Czy to... siodło? Chcesz na mnie latać! Ja na twoim miejscu też bym chciał. Ale na szczęście na nim nie jestem. Po ziemi ciągnęły się jakieś linki. Hm. Jak wiadomo, ja nie mogę sam latać. Więc czemu z tobą niby nie? Chwila, o czy ja myślę?! Dobra. Nie liczy się teraz, że chłopak przynosi ryby. Mógł chcieć mnie... zabrać do wioski! Albo nad jakieś ostre skały. Wtedy by, za 1 i 2 przykładem, ponósł tą samą cenę... pełne zaufanie, koleś, nie zmarnuj tego. Co nie zmienia faktu, że niby dam się tak łatwo. Uciekałem przed nim, ganialiśmy się... zabawa super. Zmęczył się, a ja szybko się poddałem. Założył mi je. Hmm... dosyć lekkie, wygodne, nawet fajnie wygląda...nawet nieźle to zrobiłeś. Zapinał te różne paski i linki. Metal trochę ciążył, ale cóż. Co się zrobi. Długo przyglądał się, czy dobrze leży, jest dobrze zapięte, tak dalej... wreszcie wsiadł. Był jeszcze bardziej lekki, niż wyglądał. Raczej ostrożnie wzbiłem się w powietrze, lecieliśmy chwilę... skręciłem w lewo, on chciał w prawo... i spadł-bez niego nie ma protezy, toteż podążyłem za nim. Kolejne loty wychodziły lepiej. Przez pare dni robiliśmy loty wokoło jeziorka, ale okazało się, że niedaleko rośnie pole takiej fajnej trawki (bez osobistych skojarzeń) ty, białaska, nie przeszkadzaj! ( bo mi zabronisz?! Ty się lepiej na Czkawce skup! I przestań na mnie mówić myśląc o kolorze mojej skóry, rasisto!!!) Bla bla bla. (Ja ci dam, przekonasz się!) Jasne, jasne, już to widzę. (odetnę ci coś może???) Ci wielką literą! (Wcale nie!) Wcale tak! (Wcale nie!) Wcale tak! (Wcale tak!) Wcale nie! Osz ty w smoka, nabrałem się... (No co ty powiesz? :) a powiem! (Wąchaj smoczymiętkę, jaszczurko!)I mnie mówi rasista... ( Ja po prostu stwierdzam fakty...) hahahaha, śmieszna jesteś (no wiem :D) csss, ja z tobą nie gadam, (sie zobaczy...) od teraz mam ją gdzieś! Ale wracając. Kolejne tygodnie były świetne! Brunet udoskonalał siodło i bawił się ze mną cały czas. Najbardziej lubiłem zabawę takim fajnym światełkiem, co się nie da złapać i drapaniem-uwielbiałem wręcz jego wizyty! A przychodził codziennie-tylko troszkę później, jakby coś go zatrzymywało. Lecz pomijając tą drobną niedogodność, nasza znajomość rozwijała się już przez około 2 miesiące, bez żadnych przeszkód. Bardzo mnie to cieszyło. Miałem gorącą nadzieję, iż ciągłe ćwiczenia pozwolą mi niedługo polecieć. Nie mogłem się tego doczekać tak tęskniłem za uczuciami, jakie towarzyszyły porządnemu lotowi. Wyniki głosowania: 1-B (2-3 razy w tygodniu) 2-C (tak jak dotychczas) 3-B (nie) 4-A (tak) Sorry serdeczne Was, ale wełna mi się zgubiła... muszę poszukać, ale kobieca intuicja mówi, że to blisko :) Znalazłam wełnę! Mogę dziergać! Rozdział 10 Dedyki, jak obiecałam, lawinowo :) Lęcą do: Hiccstrid4eever, Olka<3, DragonsSandy, Szczerbatek26, Magiczna Furia, Asti1432, Mini (Szczerbek1234) oraz dla Janinki11, Samukaja i Kapuki no i oczywiście dla Eiiin! Choć ja upieram się z znajomich mi i Eiiin względów... Leciałem. Tak, wiem, niemożliwe, ale leciałem. Z człowiekiem na grzbiecie, tysiącem linek obok ciała, nie tam gdzie chcę i ślimaczo wręcz wolno. Nieważne. Leciałem. Rozglądałem się uważnie, patrzyłem na obrazy widziane nareszcie z góry. I co? Łyso wam, drzewa? No ja mam nadzieję. W duszy cieszyłem się jak małe dziecko z nowej maczugi. Czkawka coś tam gadał, ale nie słuchałem-nagle poczułem, że robię lekki skręt. Unosiłem się wyżej i wyżej! Wywaliłem język, co u mnie było często oznaką szczęścia. Usłyszałem krzyk. -Aaa, ściągawka!!! Straciłem równowagę i zacząłem spadać. -Nieeeee!!!-wykrzyknął wiking. No żebyś ty wiedział! -No i teraz nas wyciągnij z tego! Mało porządny ten twój projekt!-darłem się na niego, nie zwarzając, że mnie nie rozumie, że coś mówi... obchodziło mnie to, że czułem mnóstwo mało pozytywnych emocji. Przede wszystkim ból z tego, iż nigdy nie polecę. Załamałem sie troszkę na Czkawce, myślałem, ten projekt całego systemu latającego, jak on to nazwał, będzie lepszy. A tak wogóle, co to ten system? O czym ja myślę, grozi mi śmierć, a ja... o jakimś, kurczę, systemie! Spojrzałem na Czkawkę, który usiadł w siodle. Hamowaliśmy, ale nadal groziło nam spotkanie trzeciego stopnia z ziemią. A nie, lepiej! Lecieliśmy na grupkę skał. Coraz bliżej... nie... albo nie, dobrze! Wiking przestawiał pozycję ogona, zręcznie omijając skały przy niebanalnej prędkości. Migały mi obok oczu, co po niektóre ocierały się o moje ciało, lecz z żadną się nie zderzyłem. Znaczy zderzyliśmy. Aż nie mogłem uwierzyć, iż steruje mną człowiek. Tak wspaniale... ja bym wyleciał z tego labiryntu... szacuneczek. Bądź co bądź, to nie zmienia faktu, że lubiłem, lubię, i będę lubić dokuczanie mu. Wypuściłem pocisk plazmy przed siebie. -Nie no, błagam-jęknął, gdy wlatywaliśmy do kuli ognia. No cóż. Nie ja zaprzyjaźniałem się ze smokiem...było sobie znaleźć za przyjaciela zielarza albo rolnika. No ale ja nie oceniam... Na chwilę zanurkowałem, żeby zgasić Czkawkę. Strasznie się wydzierał. Thorze, to tylko ogień! Ogarnij się! Nie jesteś drewnem, nie palisz się...(pali. Jest człowiekiem) mądrala! -Szczerbatku, ja nie jestem ognioodporny...-wiedziałem (-,- ten gościu mnie rozwala). Bo ja jestem wszechwiedzący! (Wzór na objętość sześcianu?) Spadaj no! ( a*a*a, dopiero to robiliśmy na korepetycjach. Nie pamiętasz?) Nienawidzę naszego korepetytora. Nie ważne. Czkawka pokazał mi taką fajną metodę łowów. Strzelam w wodę, w ławicę, a one wylatują w powietrze. Opłacalna. Złowiliśmy fajną kolację i polecieliśmy na plażę zjeść. Do mojej kupki ryb dorwał się jakiś Straszliwiec. Wypróbowałem na nim starą sztuczkę z strzałem do przełyku. Podziałała. Zająłem się łososiem, myśląc o wszystkim i o niczym. Gdy skończyłem wiking znów zabrał mnie na lot. Szalony, zachowywał się odważnie. Robiliśmy różne sztuczki, beczki, spirale, piruety... o to mi właśnie chodziło! Tym oryginalnym sposobem dotarliśmy do Zatoczki. Brunet pożegnał mnie i zostawił wiszącego na gałęzi. Zasnąłem, myśląc o wspaniale spędzonym czasie. Sorry serdeczne, że ominełam tyle wydarzeń. Mam ściśle określone przez film co mam napisać, a ja tego nie lubię. Rozdział 11 Mam na Was takiego trochę focha. Prawie nikt nie skomentował, dlatego nexta ne było. Gdybym zobaczyła, założmy, 3 komy o 17.00 mielibyście nexta, tyle że w niedzielę. Dedyk dla Chinatsa, za komentarz i jej bloga... Śniły mi się latające ryby. Potem miałem jakiegoś dorsza na głowie, uniosłem ją i zobaczyłem, że to Czkawka stoi mi na głowie i czyści metalowo-drewniane coś (dedyk dla tego, kto zgadnie, co to. Dawno zagadek nie było :) potem moja podświadomość wyczuła nowy zapach i głos. Głos chyba kobiecy, a woń... zwyczjanego człowieka. Oraz drewna i metalu, czyli broni. Wąchałem dłużej, dziwiac się, iż ten ktoś pachnie tak inaczej od Czkawki. Ten drugi gostek miał przy nim wręcz drażniący zapach, pomijając trzymany, zapewne typowy topór. Chwila. Czkawka, drugi wiking i broń. Źle! Bardzo!!! Zerwałem się i podbiegłem. Ujrzałem ładną blondynkę z toporem w ręku, stojącą nad... moim przyjacielem?! Oj, bedzie lanie. Szykuj tyłek, panienko. Zobaczysz gniew Nocnej Furii!!! Furia w furii! Skoczyłem na nią i już miałem się rzucić, ale zobaczyłem brązowe włosy. - Po jakie licho żeś tu przyszła?! Wynoś się, zmiataj stąd! -Nie! Nie! Spokojnie! Spokojnie. Ona żartuje-uspokoił mnie. Ale żartuje? Akurat. Warczałem, aby się wyniosła. -Przestraszyłaś go-no trochę! Stała nad tobą z ostrzem w ręku! -Ja jego, tak? Co… to jest?-raczej kto. Kolejna niewychowana się znalazła (nie denerwuj mnie -,-). -Astrid. Szczerbatek. Szczerbatku, Astrid- a, to ta blondyna. Ładna, ale charakter... wybranki serca radzę wybierać lepiej (serce nie sługa). Mam to gdzieś. Ta cała Astrid mi się nie podobała. -Witam. I grzeczna masz być!-dziewczyna pokręciła głową i zaczeła uciekać. -Tatara i kicha-odszedłem od niego polecieć za blondynką.-Ej, ej, ej,ej, a ty niby dokąd, co?-no do twojej narzeczonej. Choć. Podbiegł do mnie i wskoczył mi na grzbiet. Lecimy po ciebie. Truchtała przez las, złapałem ją za ramię. -Aa… O na brodę Odyna! Już po mnie! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa…!-zrzuciłem ją na gałąź, jak to mnie mój jeździec poprosił. -Czkawka! Masz zdjąć mnie stąd! -Najpierw daj mi szansę jakoś to wytłumaczyć. '-'Nie obchodzi mnie nic, co chcesz mi powiedzieć, rozumiesz? -To nic nie powiem. Ale pokazać mogę? Proszę, Astrid-nie daj się prosić. Bo cię zrzuce, a ja tam skały widzę, nie mech. Chyba się przekonała. -Ostrożnie. Nie porysuj łusek, to drogi lakier-pouczyłem ją. - A teraz ląduj- o nie. Nie będzie mi jakaś babka rozkazywać. -Szczerbatek, ląduj. Delikatnie-unioslem, się, owszem, delikatnie, go góry, ale nie miałem zamiaru taki pozostać. -Widzisz? Potulny jak baranek-jaaaasne. Żeś pocisnął. Zobaczysz. Baranek, bee, bee, to ja jestem dla ciebie. I się ciesz. Dobra i lecimyyyyy! -Aaaaaaaaaa!-krzyczeli oboje. Czkawka, zgrywusie, ty uwielbiasz takie loty, ty sknero jedna. -Szczerbatek! Jak ty się zachowujesz?! Niedobry smok! Hehe… Za-zazwyczaj bardzo się mnie słucha-hm, zazwyczj to dobre słowo. Dalej nie słuchałem, czerpałem przyjemność z latania. Beczki, nurkowania, te sprawy. To klub dla twardzieli, panieneczko z okienka! -No dobrze. Przepraszam. Przepraszam. Tylko odstaw mnie już na ziemię-wymamrotała Astrid, wtulona w Czkawkę. Niech będzie... ale machnę ci romantyczny locik lini lotniczych Szczerbatek, co? Uniosłem się w górę, do chmur. O tej godzinie miały piękny, różowo-pomarańczowy kolor. Idealnie. Patrzyłem przed siebie, jednak wyraźnie odczuwałem niezwykłą atfosmerę. Po jakimś czasie wznieśliśmy się jeszcze wyżej, tam, gdzie było dosyć ciemno. Z bliska odlądaliśmy zorze polarne, migocące gwiazdy... coś naprawdę pięknego. Dedyk nexta, który pojawi się dziś, ale nie wiem jakiej długości, leci do 2 osób; Pantery116 za ogdanięcie zagadki (chciałam zrobić, że stał na jednej nodze, ale to by było za proste) i dla Asti1432. Wczoraj (21.10.2014) oglądałam film. Skończył się późno, więc od razu poszłam kimać. Budzę się o 7.00 i patrzę; 172 komentarze. Wczoraj, przed filmem, było 166! Tak trzymać! Nie wiem, czy będzie next, bo jutro i pojutrze (23 i 24.10) mam sprawdzian. Ale zobaczę, co da się zrobić :) Dobra, pakiet "romantyczny lot" się skończył. Dopłata, jeśli mam kontynnuować. Albo w łapę... kierownik się nie dowie... Albo nie, zmęczyłem się. Ziewnąłem ukradkiem i leciałem dalej. Czkawka i Astrid o czymś gadali, nie ważne o czym. O, nie zauważyłem nawet, że tędy się leci do Leża. Do Leża, no właśnie! O kierowniku mowa! Podleciałem do chordy smoków. Czas na wizytę... -Szczerbatek, co się dzieje?-nic, daj spokój. Mam ochotę nagadać parę ''miłych rzeczy Czerwonej Śmierci. Ataki to złe rozwiązanie, w końcu wy też musicie jeść. I spoko, nie wrzucę ani Ciebie, ani Astrid. Polubiłem ją. Nazwała mnie niesamowity. I miała rację (aha, jane -,-) tak Opal, też Cię kocham ("cię" małą literą. List piszesz czy co?) Łojtam. (Porządek musi być. Bawię się w naszą polonistkę :) weź nie przypominaj (ok, ok. Już nie przeszkadzam. Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że musisz dokończyć wypracowanie) mhm. Ale to nie teraz. Wlecieliśmy do jaskini. Stanąłem za stalaktytem i czekałem jak skończy posiłek. Pożarł jakiegoś Gronkla. Współczucie... mam nadzieję, że jego rodzinka miała ubezpieczenie. Zawsze zastanawiałem się- co to ubezpieczenie tak wogóle? Dżizas!!! Zapomniałem, że Czerwony ma świetny węch. Szlag! Na 100% wyczuje Czkawkę! Już się wychylił! Aaaaaaa!!! Wylecieliśmy. Dzięki niebiosom. Szybko polecieliśmy na Berk. Jak dotarliśmy, Astrid oświeciła nas swoją inteligencją. Tak, dajcie innym drogę do Leża, niech nas wymordują... będzie super! Walnęła Czkawkę, mówiąc, że to za porwanie. Spojrzał się na mnie. -No co? Nie moja wina!-potem, za całą resztę, Astrid go cmoknęła w lewy policzek! Jej, bo chyba na Berk przybędzie jedna para, a nie jej, że kawałek Czkawki przez jakiś czas będzie pachniał tą blondyną... Rozdział 12 Podoba się new avek? Zostawić? Dedykacje dla Eiiin i Mini (Szczerbek1234)-mam wrażenie, że tylko one domagają się nexta i tu wchodzą-i Hiccstrid4eever, która jedyna oprócz nich zostawiła komentarz :/ jeśli ktoś chce się dowiedzieć, dlaczego nie było nextów to łapać mnie na czcie. I jeszcze dwie, ważne sprawy (bardzo wręcz!) 1-w Rozdziale 11 wspominałam o wypracowaniu. Jaki mógłby być jego temat? Wypowiedź, która rozbawi mnie niemal do łez, daje jej autorowi dedyk Rozdziału 13, który pojawi się... zobaczymy kiedy. 2-niedługo koniec filmu, a początek serialu. Podajcie nazwy odcinków, które mam opisać (ale lepiej po jednym. Jeżeli czyjaś propozycja sie spodoba, to się pod nią podpisujcie. Tak jest mi łatwiej). I to tyle. Po odejściu dziewczyny znów udaliśmy się na lot, chociaż był on jakby inny... Czkawka był tak zamyślony, że pare razy wypadł z siodła. Raz tego nie zauważyłem, więc był zmuszony wziąć słoną kąpiel. Ponoć sól morska dobrze działa na skórę i uspokaja. Astrid powinna się porządnie wykąpać. Choćby aby pozbyć się męsko-potowego zapachu. Nie jestem złośliwy, stwierdzam fakty, jak to ujęła Opal. Podjeliśmy decyzję, aby wrócić. Chłopak niemal mechaniczne głaskał mnie w moich ulubionych miejscach; w okolicach oczu na przykład. Może nie zdawał sobie sprawy, ale bacznie go obserwowałem. Ciekawiło mnie, nad czym tak rozmyśla... choć coś, to coś, które odzywało się teraz dużo częściej, mówiło, że niedługo się przekonam.Czkawka podrapał mnie po nosie i uśmiechnął się szeroko-ale też trochę smutno. Spojrzałem na niego zaciekawiony. Odwrócił się i zniknął w szczelinie skalnej. Śniąc o czymś, co sie nazywało sushi, które pływało w soku malinowym, pogrążałem się w coraz to głębszych sferach snu. * * * Następnego dnia zbudziłem się jakoś o siódmej, jeśli wierzyć ustawieniu Słońca na niebie.Złapałem trochę rybek, poprzechadzałem się... czyli po protu nudziłem. Z tego nudzenia przysnąłem... I usłyszałem krzyk Czkawki i ogdłos wypuszczanego ognia. Chyba Koszmar Ponocnik. Podniosłem głowę wyżej, aby słyszeć wyraźniej. I wszystko stało się jasne, jak dzienny nieboskłon. Zerwałem się podbiegłem do niemal prostego stoku. Muszę dać radę, za wszelką cenę muszę zapobiec jego śmierci. Wspinaczka nie była łatwa, ale poczułem, że moje pazury wbijają się w twardy grunt. Moja szansa! Podciągnąłem się i wystrzeliłem jak z procy. W biegu pomagałem sobie skrzydłami. Trasa ile, 15, 20 kilometrów? Aby zdąrzyć, aby zdąrzyć! Nawet nie czułem zmęczenia. W głowie przyswiecały mi wspomnienia związane z tym wikingiem. Las rzedł, widziałem elementy wioski. Nie znałem jej jakoś świetnie, ale potrafiłem się z tej wysokości odnaleść. Widzę! Czerwony Ponocnik przytrzymuje Czkawkę i go obwąchuje. Na oko z 17 lat. Odbiłem się i pofrunąłem w kierunku Areny. Utorowałem sobie drogę wyrzuconą pospiesznie plazmą-wyrąbała sporą dziurę. Rzuciłem się na niego. Przetażaliśmy się po ziemi i znalazł się nademną. Odgryzałem się i waliłem-niemal na ślepo, co mi sie nie zdarzało- i odrzuciłem go tylnymi łapami. Znalazł sie pod ścianą. -Spróbuj się zbliżyć! Tylko spróbuj podejść do niego!-głupi, nie posłuchał. Widocznie ogarnięty szłem bojowym. Chciał mnie ominąć, ale mnie nie łatwo wykiwać. -Dotarło?!-chyba tak. Zwiał. -Dobra Szczerbatek, a teraz idź, bo będzie źle!-ludzie zaczeli zeskakiwać do nas. -Leć, leć!-biegł do mnie wódz. No choć, potańczymy sobie. Zbliżałem się do niego, z łatwością odrzucając wikingów wokoło. Skoczyłem na tego gościa. Już, plazma prawie w gotowości... lecz do moich uszu dotarł wrzask "Nieee!" należał do Czkawki. Zgasiłem tlący się płomień w gardle i spojrzełem na niego-twarz bruneta wyrażała determinację, zawód, złość... i jeszcze wiele innych. Poczułem, że coś walnęło mnie pod pyskiem, który został przygnieciony do ziemi. Tak z 6 osób się na mnie rzuciło. Usłyszałem zrozpaczony głos mojego przyjaciela. Chciałem się na niego spojrzeć, przygwoździć do podłoża i wylizać. Marzenie. Rozdział 13 Przetranspotrowali mnie na statek, obwiązali łańcuchami i jakimś innym drwnianym czymś. Prawie nie mogłem się ruszyć, a więzy nie były wygodne. W trakcie drogi do portu rozglądałem się uważnie, pragnąc odznaleźć wzrokiem Czkawkę. Nie udało się... choćby na ułamek sekundy zobaczyć jego piegowatą twarz! Wcale go nie winiłem, ani nic. Miałem tylko nadzieję, że obaj wyjdziemy cało z tej przygody. Mogło być tak, że za zaprzyjaźnienie się z wrogiem to najgorsze przestępstwo. To nie Kucyki Pony. Martwiłem się zatem, o siebie, o jego.. .-Wskarzesz nam drogę, demonie-powiedział Wódz. Popatrzyłem się na niego nienawistnie, mrużąc oczy. Jak można nie docenić tak drogiego lakieru?! (Cham z tego Stoicka. Na lakier i odżywkę poszło moje 2, albo 3 miesięczne kieszonkowe) Już nie rób mi wyrzutów, wyluzuj (powiedział smok w okowach) a tam, wszystko wina Kopacz* (winisz ją również za to, że od pół roku wisisz mi 70 złotych?) Jakie 70 złotych?! (Kupiałm ci plakat Imagine Dragons. Nie pamiętasz?) A, ten? Nie, to nie pamiętam. O czym ty mi tu wykładasz?(serio? Nie zgrywaj Niemca* chcę mój bilion) tratatata... ulitowałabyś się nad niewolnikiem, nie bądź tyranem bez serca (gdybyś znał, kurde, ciąg dalszy...) Że co? (E, za parę drobnych chwil się przekonasz... muchachachacha!) Jesteś creepy. Wiesz o tym?(doskonale) może ci często tego nie mówię, ale cieszę się, że ze mną korespądujesz.(podmienili cię. Gdzie mój wredny Szczerbek?) Tutaj. Prawdę przecie prawię...(o, jaki dworny język. Na czymś ci zależy) powiadasz?(lub podsuchałeś moją rozmowę o poradniku przed sprawdzianem...) i to i to (ty podelcu, duszo nieczysta. Na czym ci zależy? Gadaj, albo trochę zmienię przyszłe wyderzenia) a kończą się happy endem w wersji oryginalnej? (Można tak powiedzieć... hej, nie mydl mi oczu! Odpowiadaj) no dobra... nawigacja w głowie działa sama, wskazuję im drogę do śmierci prawdopodobnie również mojej, a ty pomagasz mi się oderwać od szarej rzeczywistości. Prawie dosłownie.(Oooo, jakie urocze...hmmm, co to za zapach. Popcorn? Sorry stary, spadam. See you later!) Cham z ciebie, ty sknero ty, podła, zła, okropna... skończył mi się zasób klątw (odwdzięczę się, kochaneczku, papatki!) Będziesz gruba przez ten popcorn! Halo, Opal. Opal? Opal, Op Op? Cip cip cipi cipi. Taś taś taś. Nie ma jej. Grrr! Nienawidzę taj baby. Do piekła z nią! A kysz won. O, o piekle mowa. Widzę Smocze Leże. Czas zacząć ten koszmar... -Przygotować się do walki-rzucił Stoick. -Powodzenia. Nie macie szans-warknąłem, obserwując go. Aż niemożliwe że on to ojciec Czkawki. Przeniosłem wzrok na wulkan. To nie są żarty. A nawet wręcz przeciwnie-to śmiertelnie poważne. Bałem się. Bardzo, bardzo się bałemZaczeli przygotowywania. Doastrzali topory, miecze, bale, doglądali katapult. Po jakimś czasie przygotowali się wreszcie. Staneli na pozycjach, Wódz wydał rozkaz zaczęcia ostrzału. Drewniane maszyny bojowe wyrzucały z siebie masywne głazy, bombardując zachodnią ścianę. Wyrąbaływały sporawe dziury. Nieciekawie. Atak ruszył z kopyta po wpuszczeniu płonącej kuli. Wikingowie nie dosięgneli chordy smoków uciekającej w popłochu. To na pewno obudziło Czewonego. Źle, źle, źle!Próbowałem się jakoś wyrwać z więzów, ale na marne. Były dobrze dopasowane. Podniosłem wzrok i zobaczyłem, że ziemia i jedna ze ścian góry zaczyna pękać. Czerwona Śmierć. Ciekawy jestem, jak bardzo jest wkurzony. Za parę chwil miałem się dowiedzieć. Wandale w panice próbowali uniknąć Władcy Leża, który wydał z siebie ryk bojowy. Ostrzeliwali go, nie wiem po co, z katapult które chwile później zostały zniszczone. Próbowali uciekać na statki-Czerwony zionął w ich stronę strumieniem ognia. Wokół mnie trzaskały płomienie-błogosławiłem ognioodporne łuski-teraz przydałby się Czkawka. Wymyśliłby, co robić, wpadłby na jakiś pomysł... patrzyłem na Króla. Nad jego głową coś wybuchło. Z dymu wyłoniły się cztery smoki, a na nich ludzie. Czy ja usłyszałem głos mojego przyjaciela?! Wsłuchałem się. Tak, to on! Wykrzykiwał jakieś komendy do Smoczych Jeźdźców. Zdzierałem sobie gardło, aby mnie usłyszał. Udało się! Podleciał na Śmiertniku wraz z Astrid. Zeskoczył do mnie. W środku cieszyłem się jak wariat, że go widzę. -Dobra, zaraz to zściągnę-proszę, byle szybko. Nie wytrzymam z tym dłużej. Pozbył się skórzanego paska z pyska i próbował usunąć kolejne elementy ze mnie. Popatrzyłem się na górę i zobaczyłem podeszwę łapy Czerwonej Śmierci. Wpadliśmy do wody. -Czkawka, ratuj!!!-wydarłem się. Chłopak podpłynął do mnie i bezskutecznie próbował odczepić łańcuchy. Niestety nie wziął głębokiego wdechu i zabrakło mu powietrza w płucach. Nagle jakiś ciemny kształt chwycił go i wyciągnął nad powierzchnię. -Nieee!-zdąrzyłem jedynie krótko krzyknąć. Kształt powrócił. Przyjrzałem sie mu i ujrzałem twarz Stoicka Ważkiego. Mierzyliśmy się chwilę spojrzeniami, a on mnie uwolnił. Złapałem go za ubranie i wyleciałem z wody.-Chodź Czkawka, robota czeka!-ponagliłem go. -Dobry pomysł mordko-wsiadł mi na grzbiet i zaczął się przypinać. Wódz złapał swokego syna za rękę. -Czkawka. Ee, przepraszam. Za za wszystko. -Nie ma sprawy. -Nie musisz tego robić-oj musi, musi. -Jestem wikingiem. To ryzyko zawodowe-masz jakis zawód? Czyli masz ponad 18 lat? Stary jesteś...-Jestem dumny, że jesteś moim synem. -Dziękuję-spojrzałem sie na jego uśmiechniętą twarz. Wystartowaliśmy w dość, zważywszy na sytuację, dobrych nastrojach. Cieszyłem się szczęściem mojego przyjaciela. Wzlecieliśmy bardzo wysoko zaczeliśmy lecieć na tak zwaną bombę. Czerwony próbował wciągnąć Astrid i jej Zębacza do swojej gardzieli, w którą strzeliłem plazmą. Blondynka już spadała -Aaaaaaaaaa!-machała rękami i nogami, jakby pływała. Złapałem ją za nogę. -Złapałeś ją?-jasne, że tak. -Hej!!!-powiedziałem, nachylając sie do niej. Uśmiechnała się, patrząc na mnie. -Ten olbrzym ma skrzydła. No dobra, zobaczymy, czy potrafi ich używać!-no faktycznie, ma. -Myślisz, że umie latać?-raczej tak. Jest bardzo mało smoków, które nie posiadają tej umiejętności. O proszę, już się wzniósł. -Czyli lata-będzie będzie się działo i znowu nocy będzie mało... Ganialiśmy sie z Czerwoną Śmiercią pomiedzy skałami otaczającymi wyspę. Władca Leża rozbijał wszystkie swoją głową. -Tak go nie pokonamy. Czas się ulotnić. No dawaj mordko! Unieśliśmy się do chmur. Dosłownie. Ostrzeliwałem go plazmą, odpowiadał donośnymi rykami i zianiem ogniem. Chłopak szybko objaśnił mi plan. Przed jednym strumieniem nie zdążyłem uciec i dotknął on ogona. -Dobra, koniec zabawy. Lecimy na niego. Zacząłem lecieć w dół. Czkawka uspokajał mnie, jego łagodny głos robił swoje. -Teraz!-wyrzuciłem pocisk dokładnie w gardło smoka, co oznaczało dla niego pewną śmierć. Z palącym przełykiem zderzył się z ziemią i wybuchnął.Wokół nas był ogień. Młóciłem skrzydłami powietrze, aby czym prędzej wydostać się z potrzasku. Ja to przeżyję w najgorszej temperaturze, ale on... nawet wolę o tym nie myśleć. Poczułem, że od mojego ogona odrywa się proteza, a przed nami rósł wielki, ciężki ogon martwego już Czerwonej Śmierci. -Nie, nie nie nie!-krzyczeliśmy oboje. Zderziliśmy się z przeszkodą. Bolało, ale to nie było ważne. A raczej najważniejsze na świecie to, że nieprzytomny, bezwładny Czkawka spadał prosto w ogień. Tej sceny nie widziałem w najgorszych koszmarach. Najszybciej jak potrafiłem podleciałem do niego i chwyciłem mocno. Moja reakcja była nieco spóźniona, poczułem płomienie gdzieś nisko na brzuchu. Miałem nadzieję, że owinięty moimi skrzydłami chłopak jest bezpieczny. Wyraźnie wyczuwałem każdy element jego ciała. Włosy, które w bardzo przyjemny sposób mnie łaskotaly po łuskach... W tym momencie straciłem przytomność.Obudziłem sie leżąc na ziemi. Bolała mnie każda część ciała. Przedemną klęczał Stoick. Miał skruszoną, smutną minę. -Ja tak bardzo przepraszam...-i wyparowała ze mnie cała złość na tego człowieka. Odkryłem skrzydło, żeby pokazać mu, że jego syn jest cały i zdrowy. -Czkawka!-podbiegł i wziął bruneta na ręce. Natychmiast przyłożył ucho do klatki piersiowej chłopaka. -On żyje! Uratowałeś mu życie!-ulżyło mi. Bałem się okropnie, że mi się nie udało... nawet nie chcę o tym myśleć. Wszyscy zaczeli się cieszyć, odziwo również smoki. -Dziękuję. Ocaliłeś mojego syna-podszedł do nas wiking, do którego pasował opis Pyskacza. -No cóż, przynajmniej część-spojrzałem na to samo miejsce, któremu przyglądał się blondyn. To co tam zobaczyłem miało jeszcze wiele razy stanąć mi przed oczami. Lewa noga Czkawki kończyła się w pół łydce czarnymi śladami języków ognia i czerwoną cieczą spadającą kroplami na kamyki kruczego koloru.Bardzo wiele razy... -No to moj synek jest prawdziwym wojownikiem-westchnął Wódz, odrywając kawałek materiału ze swojej tuniki, którym obwiązał ranę. -I co my teraz zrobimy?-rzucił w przestrzeń. Popatrzył na poroztrzaskane i podpalone statki. Ja jednak patrzyłem się na mojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Dotarło do mnie, jak wiele bym za niego oddał, własne życie i dużo dużo więcej (w takim momencie, takiej beznadziei, mówi się "Dobrze że nie pada") och, jak ja teskniłem za twoimi komentarzami (och jak ja teskniłam za twoim brakiem jakiekolwiek humoru) grasias, grasias. Strzelam focha (idealnie pasuje cytat "Wielka dzidzia strzela focha?") Ażebyś, do cholery, wiedziała! Mam cię gdzieś. Znowu. Obserwowałem inne smoki-wogóle nie przejawiały agresji wobec wikingów. Moją uwagę przykuł jakiś szary Gronkiel i jasnobrązowo włosy Wandal. Bowiem człowiek głaskał go po głowie, a ten oddawał się pieszczocie całkowicie. Inni też to zauważyli, ponieważ podchodzili do najbliższych smoków i serwowali in podobne przyjemności. Jeden z tych śmielszych ludzi wsiadł na jakiegoś Ponocnika i krążyli wokół tłumu.Wodziłem za nimi wzrokiem. Gościu o mało nie spadł a smok miał... małe problemy z lotem. Jak to porównam do mnie Czkawki... nie no sorry, ale my to jesteśmy pro. Very, very pro (ale proszpan. I po co ja ciebie tego angielskiego uczyłam?!) I hate you so much... (i love you too, Toothless!) Grrrr... (do you see? Mnie się NIE DA zagiąć) sie okaże... ty poczekaj... ja ci pokażę...(o coś ładnego może?) Thorze wszechmocny, za co?! Za jakie grzeeeeeechyyyyyyy???!!!(za to, że się urodziłeś. Byłam u Thora na audiencji, mówił mi. Fajny w sumie gość, tylko nadęty :P) a co mnie to, na Odyna, interesuje?!(Odyn też fajny. Tak wpadłam, powkurzać cię kochaneczku. Babunia się stensknila! Mój malutki, slodziutki, najkochańczy Szczerbusio. A kuci kuci. Gugugugu!**) Aaaaaaaaa!!! Pomocy!(odwet za "taś taś", niegodziwcze***)no, to było dobre!(tak? Smakowło ci?) No to może inaczej, chrześcijanko. Dżizas, przestań babo, zaklinam na Gabriela!(przeklęty pogan****!) Przeklęty katol!(Wcale nie!) Wcale tak! (Wcale nie!) Wcale nie!(Wcale tak. O żesz... ki w czekoladzie. FOCH!!!) I dobrze. To mi smakuje.Kolejne smoki dawały sobie usiąść na grzbietachi robić wspólnie krótkie rundki. -No nie możliwe...-powiedział Wódz. A jednak. -I co, stary druhu? Za starzy się robimy na zmieniający się świat. *-wypowiedzi NIE mają na celu obrazić wspomnianych. Pani Ewa Kopacz jest w porządku, a Republika Federalna Niemiec to porządny kraj, ale z dość bużliwą przeszłością i stereotypami. **-dla niekumatych (mam nadzieję, że takich na Wiki nie ma) błedy są specjalnie ***-z dedykacją dla mojej pani od polskiego i jej klasy ^^ ja, Eiiin oraz wymieniona jako jedyne wiedzą, o co chodzi :) ****-poraz kolejny; wypowiedź NIE ma na celu obrażenia danych religii. Jeśli ich wyznawcy poczują się obrażeni, ślę przeprosiny. I coś dla WSZYSTKICH. Lubicie moje pogawędki z Szczerebem? (Setki razy powtarzałem: NIE. NAZYWAJ. MNIE. TAK!!!) Jej! Jesteś w nawiasie, NARESZCIE! Jeśli chcecie ich więcej, mniej, lub wogóle, piszcie w komentarzach. Papatki! Pa pa pa. Smerf. ( z dedykiem dla Eiiin^^) = Rozdział 14 = Dedykacja dla Mini. Stoick spojrzał na Pyskacza morderczo, a ten udał, że nie zauważył. Po godzinie trudno było zobaczyć jakiegoś wikinga czy smoka znajdujacego się na ziemi, poza naszą czwórką. Rudowłosy kleczał obok syna i głaskał go delikatnie po głowie, która nadal spoczywała na moim skrzydle. Zrozumiałem, że od teraz będę pilnował, aby chłopak nigdy nie znalazł się daleko odemnie. By był blisko, bezpieczny. -I problem transportu mamy rozwiązany-stwierdził, geniusz wprost, blondyn. -A co zrobimy z tą dwójką?-spytał Stoick. Wyciągnął ręce, aby chwycić Czkawkę. -Nie ma mowy-warknąłem mało przyjaźnie, otoczyając go skrzydłem, by odciąć dostęp do niego. -Smoku-spojrzałem na niego z wyrzutem-eeeee... Szczerbatku?-pokiwałem z zadowoleniem pyskiem-dlaczego nie pozwalasz mi dotknąć swojego synka?-dotknąć-psze cię bardzo! Rozchyliłem osłonę. Znów chciał go chwycić, a ja znowu mu w tym przeszkodziłem. Wpatrywał się we mnie wzrokiem, w którym była mieszanina uczuć-od złości po-ledwie widoczną-radość.Paczyłem się na niego, chcąc przekazać mu niemą widomość. -Nie chcesz, aby coś mu się stało?-pokiwałem pyszczkiem swoim słodkim (jaaaaaasne)-Nie puścisz go?-pokręciłem przecząco-Przyrzekłeś cośtam sobie?-wywróciłem oczami i przytaknąłem-Rozumiem...-rozejrzał się i jego uwaga skupiła się na jednym punkcie. Po chwili popatrzyłem na to samo. Owym punktem była całkowicie niezniszczona, wrecz idealnie zachowana-ale nie uzbrojona-łódź. Przyjrzałem się jej dokładnie. Na burcie miała wymalowany czerwony krzyż (Caritas!) -Łódka szpitalna?-spytał Pyskacz, podnosząc brew.-Poprosiłem, żeby przypłyneli... ale z załogą!-westchnął ponuro Stoick, nie zauważając podpalonych butów obok niego. Kowalowi jednak nie umknęły one uwadze, i lekko się odsunął. -A oni nie są zajęci? Karmieniem małych dzieci i zwierzątek, ten deser?-(eeee, pewnie wszystko idzie na wielkie korporacje i tyle) -Zagadzam się z tym tajemniczym głosem, choć nie wiem, co to korporacja- Taki mebel czy co?(zgadzasz się, aż nie mogę uwierzyć. Podmienili cię! Dziwne, przecież jestem przy tobie dzień i noc) właśnie mi się wydawało, że jakiegoś menela widzę w krzakach (powiedział mój diller smoczymiętki. Złą mi dałeś duszo nieczysta! I droższą!) Ja też muszę jakoś utrzymać żonę, dzieci...(co za kolo...?)na pewno nie kolorowy (no tak, ja mam focha. To pa, gadzie) co za kolówa...? Nie ważne. -Szczerbatku, wpadłem na pomysł. Ale będziemy musieli przetransportować Czkawkę na statek-spojrzałem na niego krzywo i odsłoniłem go (no nie powstrzymam się; moja zabawka!)hahahahahahaha, jakie śmieszne, a się uśmiałem... Wódz rozmawiał chwilę z czarnowłosym człowiekiem i wszystkie smoki z ludźmi na grzbietach odleciały w blasku zachodzącego słońca w dobrze znanym kierunku. Na Berk. Stoick spojrzał na mnie proszącym spojrzeniem i otrzymał moje pozwolenie. Delikatnie ujął syna na ręce i przypatrywał mu się z troską. Wstałem i rozprostowałem kości, rozciągając się. -Choć no!-krzyknął zawalisty mężczyzna, sprzątając na jachcie. Powoli wszedłem na niego. Jak teraz się zastanowię, to łatwiej równowagę utrzymać z więzami i tymi różnymi... no coż, mam nadzieję, że nie mam choroby morskiej (to byłby widok). Pokład zakołysał się pod krokami ojca mojego przyjaciela. W jego rękach wydawał się taki mały... szkoda tylko, że wogóle się nie ruszał. Jedynym znakiem życia było to, że jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się miarowo cały czas. Wódz ułożył go na czymś w rodzaju łóżka i podwinął lewą nogawkę jego spodni, sięgając po bandarz i buteleczkę z niemiło pachnącym płynem (woda utleniona czy tam spirytus, żeby nie było). Odwróciłem wzrok, patrzac się na jego twarz, kładąc obok swój łeb. Z zaciekawionymi oczami zastanawiałem się, kiedy wreszcie wstanie, co powie, i jak zareaguje na brak nogi... mam nadzieję, że w miarę pokojowo. Robiłem co mogłem. I tak cud, że żyje...blondyn krótko uprzątnął pokład i przygotował łódź do rejsu. Wypłynelimyśmy.Dedyk dla Mini. Za... sie domyśl geniuszu! Trochę kołysało, zwłaszcza wokół skał. Z góry to wygląda inaczej. Wszystko z góry wygląda inaczej. Szczęście, wiatr i woda sprzyjały, toteż tak po godzinie przed nami zaczęło świtać Berk. Mój przyszły dom... popatrzyłem na Czkawkę, który w ciągu rejsu nie ruszył się ani raz. Szczerze, to bałem się okropnie, że nie obudzi się, nie wykona najmnieszego ruchu przez długi czas. Ale nie okazywałem tego. -Szczerbatku?-usłyszałem. Oderwałem wzrok od bruneta i popatrzyłem się na jego ojca.-Chciałbyś zanieść Czkawkę do naszego domu?-kiwnąłem ochoczo głową.-No dobrze. Położył go na mnie, tak mniej-więcej na siodle. Spod pokładu wyjął zapasowy żagiel i wyciął z niego mniejszy prostokąt. Zakrył nim korpus i nogi Czkawki, przywiązując go do linek. -Tylko błagam cię, ostrożnie-cicho powiedział. Mruknąłem krótko, chcąc go uspokoić. Po paru chwilach przybiliśmy do pomostu. Mały tłum gapiów czekał w porcie. Smoki też przyglądały się zdarzeniom. Powoli wysiadłem z drakkary. -W tą stronę-wskazał Stoick. Thorze, czego oni się tak gapią?! Ruszyłem za nim. Mijaliśmy drewnianebudynki. Widziałem dziesiątki, setki białek skierowanych w moją stronę. O co im chodzi? O mój gatunek?(może o to, że masz syna wodza na grzbiecie, a on nie reaguje?) To był sarkazm?(sie domyśl, geniuszu! To był sarkazm) ooooooo-k. Przyspieszyłem, aby uniknąć ich wzroku. Wielki dom był tuż przed nami. Ostanie pare metrów przbiegłem. -Tak, to tu-Stoick pchnął drzwi. Uważnie przyglądałem się pomieszczeniu, które miało stać się miejscem, w którym będę jadł, pił, spał, bawił się... ogólnie mówiąc, mieszkał. Połowę tego nexta pisała moja przyjaciółka, a miałyśmy takie odpały, że szkoda gadać. Dedyk dla Nieszczerbatej. Ty pewnie wiesz, o co mi chodzi... muszę się jeszcze rozczesać. Taaaa... Tutaj będzie dobre miejsce. Na tej ścianie jest idealna pustka, Hmmm... Opal już powinna się domyslić, o czym gadam, w końcu się skapnęła że skłamałem z tymi ratami. ( Tyyyyy!!!!) Taak? ( Kiedy oddasz mi te 70zł?!!! Aaaa... no tak. Sorry. To teraz będzie jakieś... poczekaj chwile. 200... nie, 560zł. tak. 560zł 60gr. Jutro będzie to 610zł 20gr. Pasuje? ) Nie (Nie ma za co) Przecież mówiłem ci że skłamałem. (I że spaliłeś umowę?) No, tak, ale to taki szczegół (tylko że mam kopię!) Co?! (Hahaha) ta... a gdzie ona jest? (czekaj, czekaj... zaraz to znajdę. Gdzie to jest?!) hmmm... mam pewne podejrzenia...(!!!) Spaliłem tą kopie i tą następną też... czekaj, ale ile ty tego masz?!(eee... szczerze, to nie liczyłam...) że co?! (No. I dlatego tak nazwałam mojego bloga XD. Ale tak serio, tą stówkę ci odpuszczam. Wisisz mi 510 zł i 20gr. Pasi?) -Chodźmy.uśmiechnął się blado Stoick, odrywając mnie od tej rozmowy z Opal. Uff, blisko było, ja nie mam zamiaru oddawać... tylko trzeba się włamać do magazynu z kopiami, i po sprawie (no to miłego włamywania się do mojego kompa) dzięki. Fajne hasło (Tyyy...) dobra tam. Cichaj (oj się zemszczę...zemszczę tyyy...tyyyy...nigodziwcze) poskarżę się Jance, że mnie obrażasz. Ale wracając. Po środku pomieszczenia było palenisko, a za nim stół z trzema krzesłami. Na ścianie dokładnie naprzeciwko drzwi stała skromna kuchnia. Obok niej wisiały ciężkie drzwi, prawdopodobnie prowadzace do sypialni Stoicka. Od razu mi się tu spodobało (to chyba oczywiste, głupku) oooo, jakie słodkie, nie powiedziałaś o mnie "debil", jak to zwykle robisz. Ale wracając do tematu. Na lewo zauważyłem schody, prawdopodobnie do pokoju Czkawki. Wspiąłem się tam, a za mną wszedł ojciec mojego jeźdźca. Położył bruneta na łóżku. Pomieszczenie zajmowało całe poddasze. Było tu biurko, jego posłanie i spora skrzynia. Stoick szybko zmienił bandarz. Znowu oskarżałem się za to, że nie uratowałem go w całości, że go zawiodłem...(taaak, tylko ocaliłeś go od śmierci w męczarniach. Weź się rzuć z klifu lepiej...)zamilcz, duszo ty nieczysta! (Ok. Mmm, znowu pachnie popcornem. Spadam) moje modły się spełniły. Dobrze więc. Stoick przysunął sobie krzesło. Zaczął głaskać chłopaka po włosach. -Nie jestem dobrym ojcem-orzekł. Nie wiedziałem, do kogo mówi, ale słuchałem uważnie.-Nie zauważałem cię-a jednak do Czkawki. -Już po twoim narodzeniu nie zwracałem na ciebie uwagi, tylko dlatego, jak wyglądałeś. I to jest straszne-pokręcił głową. -Sączyślin nawet tak się nie zachowuje. Daje mu rady-nie ważne, że kiepskich, ale zawsze-westchnął. - A ja? Poza tym, że znałem twoje imię i twój wygląd nie wiedziałem nic a nic. A wiesz, co zauważyłem? Jesteś podobny do matki-powiedział, a jego oczy wypełniły łzy. -Włosy na przykład-wziął do ręki jeden kosmyk. -Są miękkie, grube i gęste. Mogę się założyć, że ci jeszcze bardziej zbrązowieją. Też jesteś szczupły, kształ twarzy...nawet sposób mowy. Macie takie podobne charaktery, jak widać cele też. I ja tego nie widziałem-łzy zaczęły płynąć. Stoick Ważki, nieustraszony wódz z którego gniewem się już spotkałem, płakał. Złapał go za rkę i przyłożył dłoń do jego czoła. Wpatrywał się chwilę w swojego syna. Byłem świadkiem dość wzruszającej sceny i dowiadywałem się sporo o rodzinie mojego przyjaciela. Zauważyłem kontrast; przy wielkiej dłoni rudego ramię Czkawki wyglądało jak cienka gałązka, którą mężczyzna mógłby bezproblemowo zmiażdżyć, złamać. -Ale poprawię się, możesz mi wierzyć-szepnął, mając głos nabrzmiały smutkiem i żalem.-Tak bardzo żałuję... uwierz mi... tak strasznie...-ścisnął bezwładną dłoń bruneta i przyłożył sobe do policzka. -Przeze mnie niemal nie zginąłeś. Przepraszam. I jestem z ciebie dumny, wiesz?-pogłaskał go po policzku. -Tak bardzo... boję się. O ciebie. Że się nie obudzisz... albo że mi nie wybaczysz... obudź się, proszę!-odłożył delikatnie jego dłoń, nadal głaszcząc go. -Nigdy nie będę się wymigiwał.Obowiązkami, albo zmęczeniem. Poradzę ci, jeśli będę mógł. Będę cię wspierać, pomagać... będę przy tobie, puki starczy mi sił. Masz moje słowo-i stało się coś nieoczekiwanego, porządanego. Czkawka przekręcił głowę i wziął głęboki wdech. Ułożył się wygodniej. Podszedłem i delikatnie polizałem go po policzku. -Myliłem się-spojrzał na mnie.-Zwłasza co do ciebie. Pojawiłeś się i wszystko się zmieniło. Zminiłeś mojego syna. Dziękuję-przechylilem głowę, zaciekawiony.-Przepraszam, że nazwałem cię demonem. Czarny anioł już lepiej-(co mu jest?! Przepraszać, uderzyłeś się?!) uśmiechnął się leciutko. Jego też liznąłem. Wstał i odniósł krzesło. Zaczął oglądać papiery leżące na biurku, czyli głównie rysunki. Zdziwił się, patrząc na nie. A na większości byłem ja (jesteś gwiazdą). -Valka też umiała rysować-rzucił jeszcze jedno spojrenie na Czkawkę i zszedł po schodach. Położyłem łeb obok niego i zasnąłem. Postanowiłam się przyłożyć... tylko coś mało mnie motywujecie. Obudził mnie jakiś ruch. Nie zarejestrowałem, jaki, ale kazał mi się poderwać. Obok łóżka siedział kowal-czyli Pyskacz mierzył coś przy lewej nodze Czkawki. Po chwili mój zaspany umysł zrozumiał sytuację. -Spokojnie smoku-uśmiechnął się szeroko, ukazując swój metalowy ząb w całej swej krasie. Warknąłem ostrzegawczo, ponieważ szczerze nienawidziłem, jak ktoś się do mnie tak zwracał. Zrobił przerażoną minę. Widział przecież jak w przeciągu jednej sekundy zrobiłem dziurę w stalowej kracie.-Eee, jak to było...eee...a! Szczerbatek?-spytał. Pokiwałem łbem i zwróciłem zmartwione spojrzenie na bruneta. -Nie martw się. Niedugo się obudzi-pocieszył mnie, jednak w jego głosie słychać było, że sam odrobinę w to nie wierzył. Położyłem łeb na brzuchu mojego przyjaciela i wsłychiwałem się w jego oddech, jak by to była najczystsza i najpiękniejsza muzyka. Cóż, w istocie nią była... Nie spałem. Czuwałem. Patrzyłem się w jego twarz, wpatrywałem godzinami, całą wieczność. To sprawiało mi przyjemność. Czkawka... proszę. Obudź się. *** Te parę dni minęło mi na szlajaniu się po domu. Nie miałem ochoty na jedzenie, choć Stoick gorliwie się upierał, mrucząc pod nosem, jacy to ja z Czkawką jesteśmy podobni. Wreszcie stwierdzenie, że brunet nie chciałby, abym był głodny przywołało mnie do rozsądku i wsunąłem cały kosz ryb. Chciałem być w pełni sił kiedy się obudzi i będzie chciał polatać. (Już się bałam, że będziesz anorektykiem!) Eee, stul się. (Ładnie to tak do matki?!) Lubię jeść, mamusiu, spokojnie, jestę smokię. (Mmm... kiedy ostatnio byłeś na korepetycjach?) Eee...eee... kalendarz mi się zgubił (no właśnie się zastanawiałam, co robią cyferki w kominku, pod dywanem, w pralce, w zlewie... jeden numerek włożyłeś mi nawet do szafki z bielizną, zboczeńcu!) Kto, ja? Niemożliwe. To pewnie Hakokieł jasne, zawsze na mnie! Zawsze wina Hakusia! Nie wtrącaj się, z matką rozmawiam.co mi zrobisz?! G**** na łeb, no! Przestańcie mnie wkurzać!(no bo co? A mi co zrobisz?) Zjem pracę domową. (A tknij ją tylko! Bo wtedy ja tknę ten twój lakier) nie zrobisz tego (jestę człowiekię. My, człowieki wymyśliliśmy broń białą w jakimś celu, nie?!)mam inny pomysł. Powiem, co w piątek robiłaś na matmie! (W piątek nie było mnie na matmie!)ooo, wagary? (Nie) tak (nie) tak (nie) tak (nie) tak (nie) tak (nie) tak (nie) tak (nie) tak (nie) tak (tak) nie... nosz w mordę! ... choć w sumie to nie zmienia faktu, że powiem (no ja...! Mam cię dość! Maaaamooooo!) Zapomniałaś? Wyszła (grrr. Odpłcę się...) no tak, boję się, bo jesteś taka... przekomiczna! Serio, nie na żarty (już wiem. Za dwa lata przydarzy się wam coś strasznego...) wróżbita Maciej? (... skończyła mi się ironia... muszę iść do Biedronki) a nie do Lidla? (Faktycznie, bliżej. I kartą można.) W Biedronce też... (łojtam. Pa!) Ale ona mnie w******! (Słyszałam, wzajemnie. Pa!) Wyszła? (>trzaśniecie drzwi<) wyszła! Nie ma Opal, jest imprzeza. Party time... albo i nie. Spojrzałem na swojego przyjaciela. To tak bolało... obwiniałem się okropnie. Chciało mi się płakać. Położyłem łeb obok niego i szturchałem raz po raz. Przeniesli jego łóżko na dół "po to, abu łatwiej by mu się chodziło" ponoć. Wsiadłby na mnie i po problemie! Ale mi nudno. Chcę polatać. Ile można spać?! Dłużej śpi tylko Opal w weekendy! Dmuchnąłem na niego -No nie bądź taki! Czkawka-mruknąłem smutno. Chwila chwila moment... on... tak! Rozchylił powieki i... popatrzył na mnie. Szturchnąłem jego głowę parę razy, wstawaj leniu! Czas do szkoły! (Eee... cooo? Jeszcze pięć minut...) nie do ciebie. -Cześć Szczerbatek-powiedział słabym, cichym głosem, patrząc na mnie. -Tak mordko, ja też cię kocham-no i ja, ale wstawaj. Coraz bardziej go popychałem. Stanąłem mu łapą na brzuchu, przez nieuwagę. Rozejrzał się. -Zaraz... jestem w domu?-tak, geniuszu. Nie zauważyłeś?!-I ty też tu jesteś... mój tata wie, że tu jesteś?-co mnie to! Fajnie, prawda? Ściany idealne do skakania! -No pobaw się ze mną! -Okej, okej. Szczerbatek, Szczerbatek!-zakrzyknął, gdy wskoczyłem na jakąś belkę. Próbował wstać... gdy zobaczył prortezę. Usiadł, spuścił nogi na ziemię. Powąchałem ją, nie czułem niebezpieczeństwa. -Jesteś zły?-spytałem, obserwując go z uwagą. Popatrzył na mnie, pytania miał wypisane na twarzy, jak również szok i niedowierzanie. Oparł się o łoże i wstał na prawą nogę. Pierwszy krok, i się wywalił. Błyskawicznie, nie myślac wręcz o tym podsunąłem się, aby nie spadł, pomogłem mu z powrotem stanąć. Sumienie gryzło mnie przeraźliwie, moja wina, że mój przyjaciel jest... z trudem przechodzi... kaleką. Oparł się na mnie, ja ochoczo pomogłem. -Okej. Dzięki mordko-bardzo śmieszne. Podszedliśmy do drzwi, Czkawka wykonał parę chwiejnych kroków. Otworzył je, i krzyknął strwożony na widok Hakokła. -Szczerbatek, zaczekaj-wyszedł, i zamknął, cham jeden! Parę minut czekałem, i nie wytrzymałem. Wyszedłem do nich! Dokładne powtarzanie dialogów jest trude i męczące. Błagam, nie zmuszajcie mnie do tego! Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach